Simple rules
by elly32
Summary: Jess& Becker! Jess asks Connor a simple question and gets more than she bargain for!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I've just watched series 4 and fell in love with Jecker:) They are soooo adorable!

It's short story, but I may continue if you'd want it:)

_As always: I apologize for any mistakes in grammar/spelling I've made!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story ._

* * *

><p>"Connor do you think I'm pretty?" Jess asked her friend sitting down opposite him with the serious face<p>

"YHYHY "Connor choked on his soda "Christ, don't do that, do you want to kill me? " he gasped out

" Am I or not?" Jess pressed on and Connor started sweating. What made her ask such question? And why did she ask him of all people in ACR ? She couldn't possibly want him to...?

He was with Abby, he loved Abby! Connor began looking around the empty room desperately seeking a way to escape the contretemps.

Connor's extending silences made Jess's hopeful expression crestfallen "It's alright, it's stupid forget about it " she finally said, but her trembling voice spurred him into action. He behaved like an idiot. After all it was Jess! His friend!

"Of course you are pretty Jess " he assured genuinely catching her hand and squeezing it lightly " you just surprised me with this question, that's all. "

" Oh, that's OK, I understand " Jess whispered not raising her eyes still not entirely convinced

"Hey, what's wrong? Where did this question come anyway? " Connor jokingly asked, but still she avoided his gaze. Something was definitely wrong. Normally full of life, joy, always smiling Jess was now subdued and sad.

"Come on split, I'm all ears. What's the problem? " he pressed obstinately. He wasn't going to leave it.

"That new guy Cameron" Jess began drawling words

" Mitchell" Connor confirmed remembering the tall blond man which was a newest member of Becker's team "What about him? Did he tell you something that upset you? Do you want me to beat him to a pulp? "

Corners of Jess's mouth twitched at thought of Connor taking a swing on a far bigger soldier.

"No, nothing of this kind. The thing is... you see... „ Jess nervously crumpled the hem of her skirt " oh for crying out loud! Yesterday we were talking, because he's new and , well he turned out to be quite funny and nice so when he asked me out for dinner I said yes"

" Alright" Connor nodded not really understanding " so what's the problem? You don't want to go?"

"No! It's been ages since my last date, of course I want to go or rather I wanted! I even brought a dress to change, but today, early in the morning, he appeared out of nowhere stiff as if he swallowed a stick and stated that unfortunately he must cancel our meeting giving me some idiotic excuse. He said he was sorry, and that was it!" Jess completed mortified.

Connor sighed, it was nothing terrible „ Jess, calm down it happens " he started but Jess interrupted him

" Yes, I know it happens, but it wasn't first time! Always, always if somebody new appears here at the beginning everything is great, we chat and all, then I got invitation to coffee or dinner or just walk, and then... and then suddenly they treat me as if I am leprous! So I started to think that maybe there is something wrong with me"

"Jess, did somebody nag you? " Connor again became nervous

"No, it's not that, they ... " Jess hesitated searching for appropriate words to explain it "They act as if they are afraid of me. They look me straight in the eyes, no teasing, no joking, everything strict and serious and only work related. It's almost as if they are afraid that for talking with me longer then few minutes they would be eaten alive by some wild beast "

" Beast you say" Connor murmured. It started dawning upon him what kind of beast everyone would be so afraid of. „ Jess, just to make it clear, I have only one question, is this problem concerns all employees or maybe only the male ones? "

„ You know it's kinda funny, I didn't think about it before, but in fact it only happens with guys, of course excluding you, Matt, Lester and ...Becker" Jess answered frowning "you don't think that he has anything to do with that, do you? " she didn't dare to hope.

Connor wiggled his brows and smiled widely "Yeah oh well, I didn't think that action man has it in himself, but I truly believe that it could be a good explanation"

Jess giggled. It wasn't a sign she hoped for, but nonetheless IT WAS a sign! If it was true then Becker had to care, at least a little!

"Doesn't it bother you ?" Connor was surprised with her reaction. If he had ever tried to pull something like that Abby would have murdered him and decorated laboratory his with intestines.

" Are you kidding! That just make my day!" Jess kissed his cheek "Thank you!"

Connor only shook his head staring at bouncing girl.

"Woman who would understand them? "

**TBC ( If you want to:):)**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW? ANYONE?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! Thank YOU for all comments:) I didn't think You would like it so much!_

_So here is, as You asked, part 2! I hope it won't disappoint You:)_

* * *

><p>Spinning in her comfy chair Jess focused on the pleasant contemplations full of certain dark captain. Her earlier conversation with Connor inspired her and now she just had to relieve the tension. She racked her brains what to do with her newly acquired she just should ask Becker directly? No, it would take the opposite effect. He would close himself in his shell and she would end back in the start. So maybe she should find out the truth discreetly? Jess grimaced - subtlety wasn't exactly her strong point, so maybe a bit of jealousy..., no, Jess shook her head, if she had tried to pull of something like that one of Becker's looks would have made her burn down from shame, and she just couldn't think of using a nice guy like Mitchell. Perhaps the best thing she could do was not to plan anything and simply deal with the outcome!<p>

Jumping entire way and humming cheerful melodies Jess made her way toward the armory till she collide with living muscular wall and dropped ungraciously on the floor.

"Cameron! " she said surprised when he bent in order to help her get up "shouldn't you by any chance be taking your grandma's cat to a vet?" she asked shaking off her skirt

He was decent enough to turn red upon hearing his own lousy excuse "I, yeah " he struggled trying not to stare at the girl standing before him " my grandma asked somebody else! Yes...she did yyyyyyy she asked a daughter of yyyyyyy friend"

" That's great! This means that you have time after all, and we can go out? " she suggested with bright smile.

Mitchell's Adam's apple twitched dangerously "I'd love to,really... "

"Brilliant! I have a dress here, you can change into your civvies and we can go " Jess rambled excited. Mitchell wasn't Becker! With him she didn't blush or get embarrassed! A time alone with Cameron would give her a perfect opportunity to check whether Connor's theory had some connection with the truth before she would go and make herself look like complete idiot in front Becker.

"I'd love to... but... unfortunately I can't" Mitchell uttered with regret "you see, there are some rules and... " Mitchel went quiet and stiffened looking above her shoulder

"What rules? " Jess was losing her patience

" Simple rules " Becker's voice sounded right behind her causing Jess to jump "Jessica, I think I made perfectly clear that you weren't supposed to go to armory on your own, and Mitchell you should be at shooting range "

" Of course sir" Cameron cased one disappointed look at Jess. Man, but that girl had legs! One angry glance from his commander sent Mitchell flying from armory. He didn't exactly fancied to be a next target practice for new EMD.

" What rules? " Jess repeated stubbornly going behind Becker deep into armory. Clearly his tone and the use of her full name didn't take the anticipated effect, which wasn't actually so surprising, it was Jess- Becker mused.

" Did Lester gave some circular about which I don't know, do we have some new orders from Home Office or what? "

"No, nothing like that. These are my rules " Becker explained putting his weapon aside and looking at her from the level of his height. Even in her idiotic heels she was lower than the majority of employees and because of that everyone could get acquainted with a plunging neckline of her sweater. Becker mumbled a curse and averted his gaze. It was exactly one of the reasons why he had ordered her to stay away from the armory, but Jessica of course just had to not listen to him and appeared here seeking Mitchell.

„"Huh? And what your rules have to do with my dinner with Mitchell?"

Becker growled, he wasn't pleased, he wasn't pleased at all with her obstinacy, inquisitiveness and especially with her using words like _my dinner_ and _Mitchell_ in one sentence

" It's actually pretty simple Miss Parker. I am his commanding officer, everything what regards him is my business" his tone left no place for argue.

" Alright, jeez, I get it soldiers, hierarchy and all, so what now? Will you let me on those rules of yours ? " Jess stared at him expectantly " you know just in case, so in the future I won't try to persuade your people to break another one "

" Fine, first rule is simple- no dates with fellow team members" Becker pronounced straightly „ my people must be reliable and focused on their job, not looking around on skirts"

" So what? Do you sentence them to the celibacy? " she asked only in half jokingly feeling her cheerful mood disappearing " nobody will withstand it! Besides there is a long way from shared dinner between coworkers to relationship !"

" It's smarter to prevent than to cure " Becker stated irritated with her resistance. Why would she care so much about that bloody dinner with Mitchell of all people?

"So what do you suggest? That we all should dress in military clothes and don't look at each other?"

"Well, in your case Jessica a amendment of style to something more appropriate certainly wouldn't harm "

Becker's blood was boiling at this point. If only she had stayed away from the armory, or at least wore more sensible clothes he wouldn't have had to cram into his people brains half of those rules!

"Since other members of ARC are able to keep their clothes professional then I don't know why it is so difficult to obtain for somebody as brilliant as you are? "

" It's the newest collection, you... you... you... URGH! " she clenched her fists and glared at him , but unfortunately Becker wasn't even slightly moved by that. He actually had stop himself from smirking seeing her pout. She looked ridiculously adorable.

Seeing that her glare didn't make anticipated effect Jess turned on her heel and walked away muttering about boorish soldiers who know nothing about latest fashion.

Becker shrugged his shoulders. It looked like he was going to take another trip to shop in quest for some exotic orange-free chocolate. Oh well, he was ready to make that sacrifice , how long it meant that his few simple rules would will be followed. But this time the luck wasn't on his side. No this time captain Hilary Becker wasn't going of the hook so easily.

"Get up that miserable ass of yours Hilary! You have some serious explanation to do!"

* * *

><p><strong>DO YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT? REVIEW? PRETTY PLEASE?<strong>


End file.
